herofandomcom-20200223-history
Frostina
Frostina (Yuki-onna in Japanese versions) is a Yo-Kai in the Yo-Kai Watch series. Under her human persona she is known as Ms. Frost, and runs a "snack bar" called Frostina's Place in Downtown Springdale. She is a rank B Yo-Kai of ice-attribute, and is a part of the Charming Tribe. Frostina has the ability to manipulate ice and can freeze just about anything. She is, however, not in complete control of her abilities, and lacks confidence within herself. As Ms. Frost she seems to be rather successful with her business, and is a friendly woman. Ms. Frost's Favor After gaining access to the Downtown area of Springdale, Nate is able visit her bar at night, where he can introduce hims to Ms. Frost. However during the day it is possible to also access the bar via the back entrance. During chapter 8, doing results in Ms. Frost asking Nate to get her some Relaxing Herbs, from Mount Wildwood. Upon reaching Mount Wildwood, Nate is warned by Walkappa that a Mad Mountain yo-kai is nearby, staking his territory. Said Mad Mountain appears and attacks Nate, who is able to defeat it. However Mad Mountain attempts to strike back while Nate is distracted by the victory, only for a suddenly ice attack to hit him and knock him out for good. Nate wonders where the attack came from, while from on far, Ms. Frost is watching over him, impressed by his skill in battle. Finally finding the Relaxing Herbs, Nate brings them back to Ms. Frost, who then gives him a the Yo-Kai Medal for Frostina as a thank you gift, claiming it to be "something to remember her by." Nate and Whisper however, both begin to realize that she's likely Frostina herself. Origins Frostina is a "yuki-onnna" (her actual name in the Japanese versions), a youkai from Japanese folklore born from the spirit of a woman who froze to death on a mountain, and are said to have a heart made of ice. They are depicted typically as beautiful women, who haunt the mountain where they died in order to lead travelers astray and kill them. They are often said to seduce their victims with their good looks, only to end up drain them of their life, and reducing them to frozen corpses. Frostina appears to not follow these typical trait, seemingly being friendly, and much more of a hero. This isn't entirely inaccurate however, as it's said that on rare occasions, a human could thaw out their icy heart, resulting in the Yuki-onna falling in love with them. Relationships between a human and a loving yuki-onna therefore sometimes occur, however said relationships are often depicted as star-crossed, due to the yuki-onna living for much longer then their human partner. Trivia * Frostina evolves into Blizzaria when fused with a Glacial Clip. Blizzaria is said to be a "Frostina" that has gained greater control over her ice abilities, and therefore has much more confidence in herself. * Frostina's place is named as a "snack bar", however it is rather obviously supposed to be a drinks bar of some sort. Men who are obviously drunk can be found there, and it is even in a location called "Tipsy Street". Furthermore, whenever he visits Ms. Frost tells Nate that her bar isn't normally for people his age. ** One quest in the game involves a man who has "had too much sugar", and can be found having a "candy rush" outside of the apparent "snack bar". Navigation Category:Anime Heroes Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Magical Girls Category:Elementals Category:Yo-Kai Watch Heroes